Starships
'' |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard (all modes) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (P1)/4 (P2)/3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) (Charleston) 1 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / (Charleston) |mashup = Mashup (Sweat) |alt = Charleston |mode = Solo (Classic/Mashup) Duet (Charleston) |pc = (Classic) / (Charleston) |gc = (Classic) / (Charleston) |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (Charleston) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 55 (Charleston) 105 (Mashup) |nowc = Starships |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné Charleston Version Diane Kristanek (P1) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P2) |dlc='Classic' August 28, 2015 (NOW) October 20, 2015 (JDU) Charleston Version November 25, 2015 (JDU) December 10, 2015 (NOW) |dura = 3:37 (Classic) 3:33 (Charleston) }}"Starships" by Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman that wears a purple dress with yellow sleeves. There are stripes on one sleeve and dots on the other. On her waist, she has a big blue ribbon. She has pink-and-blue hair with pink, blue, and orange flowers on it. She also has black high-heels, and blue socks that have the appearance of liquid flowing on them. Her makeup is very visible. Her skirt is covered by a skeleton of what looks like an umbrella. Her glove has a ribbon on it that has a similar color to the glove itself. Charleston The dancers are a couple dressed in a 20s British style. 'P1' P1, a woman, wears a gray dress, a red headband, a pink necklace, maroon heels, and short pink hair. 'P2' P2, a man, wears a pink shirt, a red tie, maroon striped coat, short red pants, pink shoes, and short red hair. Starshipsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Starshipsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The level takes place inside the mouth of what seems to be a monster. The background is a blue sky with clouds and unrealistic (almost cartoony) metallic-looking rainbows with the colors (in-order) yellow, orange, pink, purple and darker purple. The dancer is standing on a flying pink candy-resembling platform that, like the rainbows, looks metallic-looking. When the chorus starts and "Starships" is sung the platform flies upwards to a pink sky with hot air balloons and blimps. When it reaches the top there is a background similar to the one at the bottom. It then floats down again and the process repeats itself once. After it repeats itself, the platform flies towards the screen and out of a monster's mouth. When "We're higher than a ..." is sung and the dancer moves far away from the monster. The background turns into a passage with multiple flashing and colorful lights; most likely trying to be like in the music video. After the line has been sung thrice, the dancer will once again end up on the platform and go back into the mouth and back to the normal blue sky. All of this repeats but when the bridge of the song begins the platform will instead fly into outer space after the background with many colors. It then flies up extremely fast passing the blue sky and the red one; it is also extremely fast when the platform comes down. The last verse is just like the others. Charleston The background appears to be a stage with spotlights and a silver platform behind it. It looks nearly identical to Happy's Sing Along background. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Bend your knees and pull your arms downwards and then spin your head in a clockwise direction. Gold Move 2: Put your hands on your chin like a "Y" while leaning downwards. starships gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Starships gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game starships gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Starships gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Charleston There are 3 Gold Moves for P1 and 4 Gold Moves for P2, and 3 Gold Moves for each coach in the Charleston routine: Gold Move 1 (P1): Slap P2's rear end sending him flying towards the right. Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Put your left hand on your chest while pointing towards the right diagonally. Gold Move 2 (P1)/Gold Move 3 (P2): Put your hands up because P2 catches P1 with an invisible lasso. Gold Move 3 (P1)/Gold Move 4 (P2): This is the final move of the routine: *'P1:' Put your hands on your hips. *'P2:' Put your left hand on your left hip and put your right hand up. Starshipsalt gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Starshipsalt gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Starshipsalt gm 2 p1 gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Gold Move 3 (P2) Starshipsalt gm 3 p1 gm 4 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 4 (P2) Starshipsalt gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Starshipsalt gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game Starshipsalt gm 2 p1 gm 3 p2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) Gold Move 3 (P2) Starshipsalt gm 3 p1 gm 4 p2.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 4 (P2) in-game Trivia General *''Starships'' is the third song by Nicki Minaj in the game. *The official clean version of the song is used in the game, in which "b**ches", "s**ts", "motherf**ker", and "f**k" are censored. Classic *The coach appears in the background of Blurred Lines. Charleston Version *The background has slightly different animations. Gallery Game Files Starships JDNOW.jpg|''Starships'' Starshipsalt cover generic.png|''Starships'' (Charleston) Starships cover albumcoach.tga.png|album coach (Classic) StarshipsALT cover albumcoach.png|album coach (Charleston) Starships Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|album background (Classic) Promotional Images Starshipscoach.png|Promotional coach 1 Starships #2.png|Promotional coach 2 Beta Elements StarshipsBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram (Classic) Others 01 Starships.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Nicki Minaj - Starships (Clean) Starships (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' Starships - Just Dance 2014 'Charleston' Starships (Charleston) - Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Solos Category:Duets Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj